Nora Easton (CSI)
Nora Easton (Evan Rachel Wood) is the main villainess from "Got Murder?," episode 3.12 of CSI (airdate January 16, 2003). She is the elder offspring of Kelly and Daniel Easton, and the sister of Charlie Easton. Five years prior to the events, Kelly left Daniel and her children and went by the name Amy Ennis, though it wasn't revealed what Kelly did under her new identity. During that time, Nora (who was in junior high at the time her mother left) assumed the role of the homemaker, which also included taking care of younger brother Charlie. However, Nora also developed incestuous feeling for Daniel, to the point where she actually wanted to become pregnant and believed that she was, with Daniel being fully unaware of his daughter's psychotic behavior. When Kelly suddenly returned after five years, Nora saw her own mother as an obstacle for her father's affections, and seeing them embrace each other drove Nora into a jealous rage. While Nora was washing dishes, Kelly snuck up from behind her and surprised Nora by revealing she returned, only for Nora to bludgeon her mother with a frying pan, killing Kelly instantly. After the murder, the deranged villainess took her mother's tennis bracelet (which Daniel gave Kelly as a gift) and placed her body inside a freezer, which was later moved to a trash bin and carried away to a landfill. One of Kelly's eyes being found in a raven's nest led to CSI being on the case, and it was revealed that Daniel was accused of killing Kelly when she originally left. During one of Catherine Willows' interviews, Nora was shown the bracelet, with the delusional villainess claiming that Daniel gave it to her as a show of appreciation for taking care of things while Kelly was away. In response to evidence of Nora being in Daniel's bed being uncovered, Nora simply said that her father loved her, right before she began lactating, indicating that Nora was pregnant. The lactation increased the suspicions towards Daniel, as Catherine believed that he engaged in an incestuous relationship with Nora and killed Kelly when she found out. However, when Nora was scanned, she was revealed as a virgin and that her pregnancy was imaginative due to her desire to have a baby, and Kelly's blood on Nora's shirt ended up revealing her as the killer. The evidence was shown by Catherine and Jim Brass, with the psychotic Nora originally denying the claim and sticking to her delusions before finally breaking down and saying that she helped out around the house and never asked for anything. She added that she was innocent, but after Catherine refuted the claim, Nora was arrested and handcuffed, after which she screamed that she was going to have a baby. Gallery Nora Easton 2.png|Nora displaying her jealousy over seeing her parents together Psycho Nora.gif|Nora killing her mother, Kelly Easton Nora Easton Reveal.png|Nora's interrogation and reveal Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested